verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vereinigungskirche
The Holy Spirit Association for the Unification of World Christianity kurz Vereinigungskirche, auch als Mun-Bewegung (Moon-''' in engl. Transkription) oder '''Mun-Sekte oder kurz Munies bezeichnet, ist eine christlich, synkretistische Gruppe, die 1954 von dem Koreaner Mun Sun-myung gegründet wurde. Die Lehre der Vereinigungskirche beruht auf der von Mun empfangenen Neuoffenbarung. Die Psychogruppe verfügt besonders in den USA über großen politischen und wirtschaftlichen Einfluss. Lehre Die Lehre der Vereinigungskirche leitet sich direkt von der angeblichen Erscheinung Muns ab. Muns Offenbarung wird als der Schlüssel zur christlichen Bibel und als direkte Anleitung zur Wiederherstellung der Welt verstanden. Aufgrund des Sündenfalles hätten alle Menschen satanisches Blut in den Adern (Erbsünde). Der Sündenfall wird als verbotene sexuelle Beziehung zwischen dem Verführer und Erzengel Luzifer und der unreifen, noch 15-jährigen Eva verstanden. In einem zweiten Schritt besteht er aus der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht von Gott gesegneten (=Ehe) sexuellen Vereinigung von der gefallenen Eva mit Adam, wobei sie die gefallenen Elemente an Adam und über ihre Kinder an die gesamte Menschheit weitergibt. Die Reinigung von der satanischen Blutslinie ist die zentrale Aufgabe des Messias, in Gestalt von Mun. Diese findet durch die Teilnahme an der heiligen Ehesegnung statt, die seit einigen Jahren der gesamten Menschheit offensteht. In Zeiten des Kalten Krieges wurde der Kommunismus als Hauptfeind der Vereinigungskirche angesehen. Inzwischen hat allerdings eine deutliche Annäherung stattgefunden, so das sich heute Firmen des Mun-Imperiums sogar in Nordkorea angesiedelt haben. Bräuche Durch zahlreiche Bräuche soll unter den Mitgliedern das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl und die innere Ausrichtung auf Gott und San Myung Mun verstärkt werden. In den regionalen Gemeindezentren werden sonntags Gottesdienste abgehalten, deren Ablauf dem der etablierten Kirchen ähnelt. So werden gemeinsam Kirchenlieder gesungen, es wird eine Predigt gehalten und eine Kollekte durchgeführt. Für die Kinder der Gemeindemitglieder werden Kindergottesdienste durchgeführt. An den Feiertagen der Mun-Bewegung - wie z.B. dem Gottestag, dem bedeutendsten Feiertag am 1. Januar - werden in den Gemeindezentren feierliche Zeremonien abgehalten. An Sonn- und Feiertagen wird üblicherweise im Familienkreise das sogenannte Gelöbnis gesprochen. Dazu versammelt sich die Familie um 5 Uhr morgens am Hausaltar. Der Ablauf wird eingeleitet durch eine dreifache tiefe Verneigung vor den Bildern San Myung Muns sowie seiner Frau bzw. Familie. Im Anschluss daran wird gemeinsam ein Treueschwur rezitiert, an den häufig Gebete angeschlossen werden. Missionsmethoden Vielen Kritikern gelten die Methoden die von den Munies zum Missionieren neuer Mitglieder benutzt werden, als Musterbeispiel für die Fangmethoden von Psychogruppen. Auffällig ist insbesondere, dass die Methoden nicht durch Argumente sondern durch die psychologische Situation versuchen zu überzeugen. Eingesetzte Methoden sind etwa: *'"Love Bombing"', bei dem Anzuwerbende mit Zuwendung überschüttet werden, *'"Heavenly Deception"' (Himmlische Täuschung), bei der Menschen beim Anwerben oder Geldsammeln über Absichten und/oder religiöse Identität des Munies getäuscht werden *'"Sandwichen"', bei der Anzuwerbende immer von mindestens zwei Munies, welche oft vorgeben selbst Neulinge zu sein, begleitet werden. Für Einsteiger gibt es Camps bei denen sie räumlich von der Außenwelt isoliert und zeitlich stark eingespannt werden. Etwa 20% der Teilnehmer dieser Camps sollen danach längere Zeit in der Psychogruppe verbleiben, wo sie zunächst für alle möglichen Vorwände in Gruppen zum Geldsammeln geschickt werden. Geschichte Die Vereinigungskirche wurde nach dem Koreakrieg von Mun Sun-myung, der am 25. Februar 1920 im nördlichen Korea geboren wurde, gegründet. Ostern 1935 will Mun eine Jesuserscheinung gehabt haben. Dieser habe ihn beauftragt, seine unvollendeten Aufgaben fortzuführen und abzuschließen. 1948 wird er von der koreanischen Kirche ausgeschlossen und kommt nach dem Koreakrieg von Nordkorea nach Südkorea. Er reist nach Japan und in die USA und gewinnt schnell Mitglieder. Im März 1960 heiratet er seine Schülerin Hak-Ja Han. 1976 wird sein durch Anhänger eingesammeltes Vermögen auf 30 Millionen DM geschätzt. Seit 1991 missioniert die s.g. Vereinigungskirche verstärkt in den Ländern der ehemaligen UdSSR. Finanzierung Zur Finanzierung ihrer Aktivitäten transferierte die Kirche von 1975 bis 1984 800 Mio. $ aus Japan in die USA; den Erlös aus Spenden- und Verkaufsaktionen in den USA gab sie mit 20 Mio. $ an. Eine wichtige Einnahmequelle ist der Verkauf von Blumen und Schmuck durch Anhänger, die sich verpflichten, mindestens 100 $ pro Tag einzunehmen. Spendensammlern ist ausdrücklich erlaubt, die Zugehörigkeit zur Kirche und den Verwendungszweck der Spenden zu leugnen (holy deception).http://www.csj.org/infoserv_articles/lifton_robert_cult_formation.htm, Einflussnahme Deckorganisationen Zur Einflussnahme auf die Öffentlichkeit benutzt die Vereinigungskirche verschiedene Unterorganisationen. Die CAUSA propagiert die Philosophie der Vereinigungskirche, den "Gottismus". Ihr Vorsitzender war in den 80er Jahren Bo Hee Park. In Deutschland führte die CAUSA Deutschland e.V. verschiedene Tagungen durch. Die Vorträge wurden regelmäßig in der CAUSA Zeitschrift "Forum für geistige Führung" veröffentlicht. Referenten waren unter anderem Günter Rohrmoser, Helmut Bärwald, Konrad Löw oder Klaus Hornung. Politik Die baden-württembergische Landesregierung bezeichnete die "Vereinigungskirche" 1995 als "exemplarisch für die Instrumentalisierung der Religion für die Durchsetzung politischer Ziele"http://www.diss-duisburg.de/Internetbibliothek/Artikel/Politisierende_Psycho-Sekten.htm. Bo Hee Park definierte den Zweck des politischen Engagements 1984 wie folgt: :"Wir wollen die Welt erwecken und erreichen, dass dieses gottlose, totalitäre System verschwindet...Es ist ein totaler Krieg. Hauptsächlich ein Krieg der Ideen, der Köpfe, des menschlichen Verstandes. Dort wird die Schlacht geschlagen. In diesem Krieg wird alles mobilisiert: politische, soziale, ökonomische und propagandistische Mittel...Die Medienorganisation, die wir schaffen, soll als Instrument unserer Sache eingesetzt werden, als Instrument Gottes".(Washington Post) Die Munies sollen unter anderem die Contras in Nicaragua, die "Front National" von Jean Marie Le Pen in Frankreich und auch die "Antikommunistische Weltliga" mit Geld unterstützt haben. Koreagate 1974 traf San Myung Mun mit dem durch die Watergate-Affäre geschwächten US-Präsidenten Richard Nixon zusammen. 1978 veröffentlichte der US-Kongress einen Untersuchungsbericht über "Koreagate", eine Affäre, in der es um Militärhilfe für Südkorea in Höhe von 93 Millionen $ ging. Zentralfigur war der südkoreanische Militärattache und enge Vertraute Muns, Bo Hee Park. Der Bericht kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass der südkoreanische Geheimdienst KCIA die Vereinigungskirche zur Beeinflussung der amerikanischen Politik im Interesse Südkoreas benutzte. So wurden z. B. systematisch junge Frauen, die der Vereinigungskirche angehörten, als Arbeitskräfte in Büros des US-Kongresses eingeschleust http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-srv/national/longterm/cult/unification/image.htm. Der Ausschuss stellte auch zahlreiche Verstöße der Vereinigungskirche gegen Steuer-, Bank-, Devisen-, Einwanderungs- und Aussenhandelsgesetze der USA festhttp://www.infosekta.ch/is5/themen/sekten_flam1994.html. Wissenschaft 1984 gründete die Kirche ein Washington Institute for Values in Public Policy, das konservativ orientierte Forschung an verschiedenen Universitäten, u.a. in Stanford, unterstützt. Gezielt an Akademiker wendet sich auch die International Conference of the Unity of Sciences (ICUS), eine Unterorganisation der gleichfalls der Kirche unterstehenden International Cultural Federation mit Sitz in New York. Die ICUS hält jährlich Kongresse ab, auf denen die teilnehmenden Wissenschaftler 1000 $ für jede Rede und 500 $ für jedes eingereichte Papier erhalten sowie noch einmal 500 $ für dessen Veröffentlichung. Senior Consultants erhalten 5000 $ im Jahr. An den Konferenzen nehmen namhafte Wissenschaftler, auch Nobelpreisträger, teil. Der Soziologe Irving Horowitz nannte sie eine "brillante Marketingstrategie". Die Collegiate Association for the Research of Principles (CARP) ist ebenfalls Teil des Mun-Netzwerks Wirtschaft Zur Mun-Bewegung gehört auch ein Netzwerk von Industrieunternehmen wovon das bedeutenste der Maschinenbau- und Rüstungsbetrieb Tong II ist. Auch Pyonghwa Motors, welche in Nordkorea Fiat-Modelle montiert, gehört in diesen Kreis. 80 Prozent des Ginseng-Handels der Welt sollen von Mun kontrolliert sein. Medien Als Medienarm der Mun-Sekte gilt die News World Communications, Inc., zu der auch The Washington Times gehört. Eine weitere Unterorganisation, die World Media Association, organisiert Reisen für Journalisten, speziell von kleineren und mittleren US-Tageszeitungen. "Ich dachte, das sei die einzige Möglichkeit für mich, nach Asien zu kommen", sagte ein Journalist der Palm Beach Post nach der Teilnahme an einer solchen Reise .(Washington Post, cit.) Unterstützung für Mun im Gefängnis Nachdem Sun Myung Mun 1984 zu einer Gefängnisstrafe wegen Steuerhinterziehung verurteilt worden war, gelang es der Vereinigungskirche, evangelikale Fernsehprediger wie Jerry Falwell und Jim Swaggart, aber auch Bürgerrechtsaktivisten in einer Coalition for Religious Freedom im Kampf für seine Freilassung zusammenzufassen. Die CAUSA finanzierte im selben Jahr die Reise eines Senatsausschusses nach Zentralamerika. Die Aktivitäten des National Conservative Political Action Comitee wurden im selben Jahr mit 500.000 $ unterstützt. Weblinks * Vereinigungskirche bei psiram * Webseite der Vereinigungskirche in Deutschland * Webseite der Vereinigungskirche in Österreich * Zur Vereinigungskirche auf relinfo.ch * Zum Einreiseverbot für Mun Sun-myung * Offizielle Online-Enzyklopädie der Vereinigungskirche (editierter Wikipedia-Fork) Category:Mun-Bewegung Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:21. Jahrhundert